


JESTEŚMY DOROŚLI, MARINETTE +18

by Rolaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, hero - Freeform, kiss, miłość, pierwszy raz, pocałunek, seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolaka/pseuds/Rolaka
Summary: "Kocham cię"





	JESTEŚMY DOROŚLI, MARINETTE +18

Noc była jasna. Księżyc wznosił się wysoko na nocnym niebie wraz z gwiazdami, które tego lata oblepiały sklepienie każdego wieczoru, nim jeszcze słońce zdążyło całkowicie schować się za horyzontem.

Noc była spokojna. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach kulturalnych, gdy huk koncertów roznosił się wraz ze śpiewami fanów, pokrzykami świętujących i atakami akum, w końcu zapanowała cisza.  Wiatr szumiał lekko, ochładzając powietrze i dając wytchnienie wśród letnich upałów.

Noc była wyjątkowa. Kiedy rozbrzmiało pierwsze wybicie zegara chłopiec stał się mężczyzną. Położył babeczkę z wbitą małą świeczką na środku. Zapalił ją i pomyślał życzenie. Zdmuchnął świeczkę i smutnymi oczami zlustrował Paryż z samego szczytu wieży Eiffla. Miasto nie pamiętało o jego urodzinach. Miasto nie pamiętało o Adrienie Agreście, którym niegdyś był. Chłopiec jednak przywdział strój Czarnego Kota, twarz schował za maską, a ostatni list pożegnalny zostawił na biurku, odchodząc od ojca i Natallie.  Po roku nieobecności stał się w końcu mężczyzną, lecz dla niego samego przemiana nic nie znaczyła. Była to tylko wymówka, którą użył, by usprawiedliwić swoje czyny. W głębi serca wciąż pozostawał tym samym głupim chłopcem, który podjął złą decyzję i pociągnął ją ze sobą aż do osiemnastych urodzin.

Wstał i rozwinął babeczkę z papieru firmowego — tego, którego używali w piekarni rodzice Marinette. Łzy podeszły mu do oczu. Nie były to jednak łzy żalu, lecz tęsknoty. Został sam. Choć zdarzały się dni, gdy spędzał je wraz z Biedronką na misjach, to większość czasu towarzyszyła mu samotność.

— Może odwiedzę ją… — zaproponował niepewnie, przyglądając się babeczce ze wszystkich stron. — Pewnie śpi…

Westchnął ciężko.

Adrien obawiał się spotkania z Marinette, nie z Biedronką. Wyznali sobie prawdę jakieś pół roku przed ucieczką. „Nadszedł ten czas” — powiedział im wtedy mistrz Fu. Czasy były wtedy faktycznie ciężkie. Jak Adrien wspominał je, to pamiętał jedynie ciągłe walki, które zabierały czasem minuty, czasem godziny i jedna nawet cały dzień. Męczyły Adriena, Marinette i pozostałych posiadaczy miraculous, którzy wspomagali dwójkę bohaterów w walce. Dlatego zdecydował się opuścić dom i dlatego Marinette go odrzuciła, a potem znienawidziła.

Nienawiść już minęła, lecz Adrien o tym nie wiedział. Odepchnął od siebie wiele osób, a teraz pozostało mu samotne siedzenie na szczycie wieży Eiffla i z jedną babeczką urodzinową w dłoni. Ugryzł ją i poczuł słodki smak wypieków. Tylko babeczki Marinette tak smakowały…

 

***

 

Noc była pochmurna. Ciemne, burzowe chmury zebrały się na nocnym niebie, przykrywając jasno świecący księżyc i gwiazdy. Jasność zanikła, a ciemność wypełniła śpiące miasteczko.

Jednak jedna dziewczyna wciąż nie spała. Marinette stała bowiem na balkonie, trzymając w dłoniach kartkę urodzinową z wypisanym wierszem na samym jej środku. Wzdychała raz za razem — najpierw do księżyca, a potem do chmur. Tikki tej nocy wróciła do mistrza Fu, została więc sama.

Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna pójść spać, odpocząć przed kolejnym dniem, ale kartka urodzinowa nie pozwalała jej zasnąć. Patrzyła na nią, lustrowała każdy fragment wiersza, a czasami nawet gładziła kartkę — miejsce, gdzie było napisane „dla ukochanego Adriena Agresta”.

Zamierzała mu dać przy najbliższym spotkaniu, ale kiedy w końcu natrafili na siebie, nie starczyło jej odwagi, by złożyć ukochanemu życzenia. Marinette dostrzegała w ich relacji toksyczny związek, który na początku wydawał się nieistotny. Potem stawał się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny — z każdą misją, z każdym spotkaniem. Adrien był Czarnym Kotem, Marinette była Biedronką. Jeden widział drugiego w innej twarzy niż ta, którą obecnie nosił. Mijali się. Z początku rzadko, ale potem ledwo szeptali do siebie „cześć”.

Misja. Dom. Szkoła. Misja. Dom. Szkoła. Niekończący się cykl przerwał Adrien. Zostawił miejsce jedynie dla misji. Marinette nigdy nie zdobyła się na to poświęcenie i nie wybaczyła ukochanemu wyboru, którego dokonał.

Złożyła w pół kartkę.

Adrien w tym czasie wskoczył na jej balkon. Uwolnił Plagga i cicho poprosił go, by odszedł. Kwami przekręciło oczami, ale ostatecznie odleciało do mistrza Fu, gdzie czekała na niego Tikki. Adrien poprawił koszulę i wziął głęboki wdech. Podszedł do Marinette. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nawet nie zadrżała. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę. Podniosła rękę i dotknęła policzka Adriena. Bez chwili zawahania złapał dłoń dziewczyny i przyciągnął do ust. Pocałował jej wierzch delikatnie, a potem zbliżył się o kolejny krok.

Wzrok Adriena mieszał ze sobą smutek i radość, samotność i miłość, gniew i szczęście. Uczucia szalały w jego sercu. Patrzył w puste oczy Marinette, szukając w nich odpowiedzi. Jednak ona ich nie posiadała. Jedynie same wątpliwości. Podobne do tych, które w sobie nosił.

— Kocham cię — szepnęła, a jej głos na końcu załamał się.

Łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Adrien starł je kciukiem. Pochylił się nad Marinette i pocałował delikatnie w usta. Był to krótki, słodki pocałunek, który skończył się, nim się zaczął.

— Kocham cię — odpowiedział jej tym samym.

— Wróć.

— Jestem tu. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Wiesz, że nie mogę wrócić do domu — wyznał. — Po prostu… — zawiesił głos. Oczekiwał, że Marinette dokończy za niego, ta jednak milczała.

Adrien odsunął się, lecz gdy zbliżył się do barierki, zrozumiał, że nie ma dokąd uciec. Plagg opuścił go, miał wrócić dopiero nad ranem.

Marinette zaśmiała się słodko.

— Wyjdziesz głównym wyjściem? — zaproponowała, tuląc go od tyłu.

Adrien złapał za jej dłoń.

— Wszystkie najlepszego — powiedziała nagle i podała Adrienowi kartkę urodzinową.

Rozłożył ją i przeczytał na głos tekst:

— „Wróć do mnie. Nie ma dnia bez myślenia. Nie ma dnia bez wybaczenia. Czekam, gdy słone łzy wysychają w obliczu żalu i potępienia. Błąd popełniłam. Nie jeden, nie dwa, lecz dlatego błagam o choćby część wybaczenia. Zrozum i nie potępiaj, sama spróbuję tak zrobić, byś w ten jeden dzień nie był samotny. Bo nie jesteś. Kochałam zanim cię jeszcze poznałam, a pokochałam bardziej, gdy w końcu twą twarz ujrzałam”… Piszesz tragicznie — dodał ciszej.

Złożył kartkę w pół i odwrócił się. Wbił usta w Marinette w namiętnym pocałunku. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Stanęła na palcach i oddała pocałunek, palcami muskając po całym torsie Adriena. Nie żałowała oddechu. Intensywnie poruszała wargami, tak aby zabrakło im tchu, aby nie starczyło sil, choć dopiero zaczynali.

Burzowe chmury rozeszły się. Deszcz zasnął wraz z mrokiem, by księżyc mógł osłonić swoim blaskiem całujących się bohaterów.

Adrien rozchylił lekko powieki. Na policzkach wyszły mu delikatnie rumieńce. Wahał się, lecz jego dłoń nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Wsunęła się pod cienką bluzkę Marinette, gładząc jej brzuch — coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż zatrzymała ją.

— Nnnie powinniśmy — szepnęła, wstydliwie chowając zaczerwienioną twarz za długimi włosami.

— Jesteśmy dorośli, Marinette…

Zaśmiała się.

— Ty jesteś, ja nie — przypomniała mu. — Poza tym, chyba nie powinniśmy.

Ujął jej policzek i odparł:

— Powinniśmy. Kocham cię. Tylko… Tylko do ciebie chcę wrócić. Mam dosyć tego, że jestem sam. Mam dosyć tego, że wciąż odsuwam się od tych, których kocham. A ciebie kocham. Mocno. Kochałem już wtedy, ale… — Pokręcił głową. — Chyba byłem totalnym idiotą.

— Byłeś — zgodziła się, przewracając oczami. — I dalej jesteś — dodała ciszej, uśmiechając się subtelnie — ni to ze strachu, ni to z radości. Nie umiała okazać własnych uczuć, tak jak Adrien nie potrafił ich odczytać.

Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że chcą bliskości. Pozostać ze sobą i nigdy więcej nie wypuścić się z ramion.

— Chodźmy do środka — zaproponował nieśmiało Adrien.

Marinette zarumieniła się. Kiwnęła niepewnie, a potem odsunęła. Cała twarz zapłonęła miłosnym rumieńcem, którego tym nie ukryła. Stawiła czoła Adrienowi, spoglądając wprost w jego oczy. Chwyciła za jego dłoń i zaczęła prowadzić do pokoju. Nie zatrzymała się ani na moment, Adrien z kolei pozwolił jej pociągnąć siebie aż do ukrytego w ciemności pomieszczenia.

Nie zapaliła światła. Blask księżyca wystarczył, by mogli widzieć swoje sylwetki.

Marinette usiadła na skraju łóżka. Chwyciła za boki bluzki i zdjęła ją. Potem rzuciła na podłogę.

— Przyjdziesz? — spytała, kładąc się na pościeli.

Adrien kiwnął w odpowiedzi.

Zsunął z siebie luźną koszulę i zawiesił ją na krześle. Przyklęknął na łóżku, a potem schylił się ku Marinette. Pocałował jej obojczyk, zszedł niżej i cmoknął pierś. Zadrżała. Odsunął się i przybliżył twarz do jej ust. Marinette nagle złapała go za policzki i przyciągnęła do siebie, porywając Adriena w długi pocałunek. Poruszała wargami sprawnie, szybko, obawiając się, że zabraknie jej czasu, że nastanie ranek i znów zostanie sama, nim zdąży się obejrzeć.

Adrien oderwał się od niej i wziął głęboki wdech.

— Kocham cię — szepnął jej na ucho, a potem przejechał językiem po całej długości jej szyi.

— Ja ciebie też. — Jęknęła. — Kocham…

Arien chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Dłonią powędrował do biustonosza. Rozpiął go i rzucił na bok, po czym chwycił w swoje usta prawą pierś. Wolnymi rękoma zaczął gładzić jej ciało. Zaczynając od szyi, a kończąc na wąskich biodrach.

Marinette zatkała usta, dusząc w sobie krzyk. Adrien zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie śmiej się — skarciła go. — To naprawdę przyjemne.

Oderwał się od ukochanej.

— Wiem.

Odetchnęła ciężko.

— Więc chodź do mnie.

Rozłożyła szeroko ramiona, aby przyjąć Adriena do siebie. Uśmiechnął się słodko. Światło księżyca padało wprost na jej twarz, iskrząc ją w srebrnych barwach. Wyglądała pięknie.

— Dziękuję — mruknął pod nosem.

— Za co? — spytała, a Adrien złapał ją w mocnym uścisku. — Nic jeszcze nie zrobiłam.

— Za najwspanialsze urodziny mojego życia.

Dłoń Marinette powędrowała ku spodniom Adriena. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem rozpięła jego rozporek. Nie wytrzymał. Czuł, jak mocno pragnie ukochanej, jak jego ciało samo reaguje na delikatną, kremową skórę dziewczyny, rozpaloną od namiętnych pocałunków.

— Przepraszam — odparł, a potem pochwycił ją w kolejnym pocałunku, dobierając się do jej spódnicy. Przyklęknął. Chwycił za jej ubiór i ściągnął, nim zdążyła złapać jeden wdech między pocałunkami.

Marinette dotknęła krocza Adriena. Jęknął z rozkoszy, która wypełniła jego ciało. Był nabrzmiały i twardy, czekał na moment, kiedy wejdzie w dziewicze ciało ukochanej i zanurzy się między jej udami. Adrien nie umiał dłużej wytrzymać.

Marinette rozłożyła szerzej nogi. Spojrzał na nią pełnym miłości wzrokiem i zniżył się, by jeszcze raz złożyć pocałunek na jej ustach — tym razem delikatny i subtelny.

Chwycił za swojego członka i przybliżył GO do Marinette. Powoli wszedł w jej ciało. Posuwał się kawałek po kawałku, aby tylko nie sprawić jej bólu. Jęknęła. Zagryzła wargę i otuliła Adriena w szyi. Do ucha mężczyzny wyszeptała:

— Jestem gotowa.

Pchnął mocniej. Plecy dziewczyny wygięły się w łuk. Krzyk zdusiła w sobie. Adrien objął ją w pasie i zaczął poruszać — z początku wolno, uważając, by nie skrzywdzić dziewczyny, lecz potem zatracił się w przesłodkim uczuciu, które go wypełniło. Marinette poddała się ukochanemu. Bolało, czuła, jak cienka strużka krwi spływa po jej udzie, ale milczała. Samo uczucie, że Adrien jest w niej, nie opuszczało jej. Co więcej, sprawiło, że ból stał się prawie niezauważalny.

Oddychała ciężko, odliczając sekundy wraz z tykającym zegarem.

Doliczyła ich pięćdziesięciu dwóch. Adrien wbił się w nią najmocniej ze wszystkich razy, przestała liczyć. Rozpłakała się, zęby zacisnęła mocno, a potem opadli zmęczeni na łóżko, dysząc ciężko i nierówno.

Adrien nie zszedł z Marinette. Leżał na niej, wciąż gładząc mokre od potu czoło. Włosy lepiły jej się do skóry, jego z kolei zaczęły sterczeć we wszystkie strony.

— Kiedy ze mnie zejdziesz? — spytała, a między każdym słowem robiła wdech i wydech.

— Kiedyś — odpowiedział jej krótko i zaśmiał się. — Kocham cię, Marinette.

— Ja ciebie też, głupi kocie.

Ponownie parsknął śmiechem. Zszedł z dziewczyny i ułożył się obok niej. Marinette przekręciła się. Położyła na torsie Adriena i zaczęła gładzić jego brzuch, gdy chłopak włożył dłoń w posklejane włosy Marinette.

— Dawno mnie tak nie nazwałaś — powiedział z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Bo dawno na to nie zasłużyłeś.

— Możliwe, bardzo możliwe…

Nastała cisza przerywana jedynie słabym tykaniem zegara, którego bateria zaczęła się wyczerpywać. Światło księżyca blaknęło, gdy kolejne chmury przykryły jego srebrną tarczę. Jednak dla Adriena i Marinette to światło nie miało dłużej znaczenia. Leżeli wtuleni, obok siebie i bez żadnych wątpliwości wobec jutra, choć jeszcze godzinę wcześniej oboje obawiali się, co przyniesie przyszłość. Teraz przestała się liczyć, kiedy stanęli wobec dziś i tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

Jednak i chmury się rozeszły. Gwiazdy zamigotały na nocnym niebie i nastała cisza. Oczy Marinette i Adriena zamknęły się, a słodki sen pochłonął ich po ukochanych chwilach spędzonych razem. Zostawili za sobą pożegnanie, na ustach pozostawili poranne „dzień dobry”.

Bo chłopiec nadal pozostał chłopcem.

Bo dziewczyna nadal pozostała dziewczyną.

Bo przed nimi była długa droga, by stać się mężczyzną i kobietą…

**Co ja napisałam? Szczerze? Nienawidzę pisać jakichkolwiek opowiadań +18. Lubię słodkie, ale opisy seksu... Wiem, że mi nie wychodzą. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się spodobało! Dajcie znać w komentarzu!**

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie podobało się? Chcesz mnie wesprzeć w pracy i dać znać, że pragniesz przeczytać więcej opowieści, to śmiało postaw mi kawę:  
> https://www.paypal.com/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD
> 
> Więcej opowieści ze świata mang, anime, kreskówek i seriali możecie znaleźć:  
> https://rolaka-fanfiction.blogspot.com
> 
> A jeśli szukacie czegoś autorskiego, zapraszam serdecznie:  
> https://rolaka-fiction.blogspot.com


End file.
